Hiccup Haddock
by Rukia Bawa
Summary: Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo habían estados desde los cinco años y aún hoy a sus ya veintitrés años seguían manteniendo ese estrecho lazo. Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra.


**Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~**

Hoy vi la película Odd Thomas, la cual puedo decir que es jodidamente genial. Esta película me ENCANTÓ y su final me dejó huella en mi corazón.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Respuesta al Mini-Reto Express del Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma. **

**Summary/: **Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo habían estados desde los cinco años y aún hoy a sus ya veintitrés años seguían manteniendo ese estrecho lazo.

_Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra._

**Disclaimer/: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y Dream Works, porque de ser yo la autoría Stoick seguiría con vida y la pareja principal sería otra.

**Fandom/: **How to train your Dragon 1 y 2.

**Pareja/: **Toothless/Hiccup. Parejas Sorpresaaaa~

**Advertencias/: **Muerte de un Personaje. Angustia. Romance. Sobrenatural.

**Aclaraciones/: **Oh sí~ Lo que dice arriba, voy a matar a alguien pues estoy picada con el final de la película que antes mencioné, pues esta me hizo berrear a moco tendido 3 veces XD.

* * *

**Hiccup Haddock.**

**Capítulo Uno.**

**Nos veremos otra vez.**

Había sido una tarea difícil por no decir casi suicida, aun así y a pesar de las heridas que acongojaban su dolorido cuerpo el alivio de haber podido salvar a las más de tres mil personas que habían quedado atrapadas en el Centro Comercial, hacían más soportable su actual estado. Eso y el poder disfrutar de un momento a solas con la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Su adorada pareja Drayko "Toothless" Night.

Luego de haber pasado tres días hospitalizado Hiccup estaba feliz de pasar tiempo de calidad con el amor de su vida, más aún luego de haberle casi perdido en el tiroteo; su alma le había abandonado por leves segundos hasta que pudo visualizar los ojos verde tóxico que tanto quería llenos de lágrimas salir de detrás del mostrador. Por lo que al momento de llegar a la pequeña casa que compartían desde hace poco, se la habían pasado disfrutando de la presencia del otro con gestos simples como comer helado, dormir mucho, comer comida chatarra y ver sus películas preferidas.

Porque luego de casi perder la vida y al amor de su vida, era lo menos que se merecía ¿no? Tener tiempo para gozar de la momentánea tranquilidad antes de volver a evitar los problemas causados por los bodachs. Se lo tenía merecido ¿no es verdad? ¿Disfrutar de la paz que le traía el tener a su chico de ojos tóxicos en brazos?

Entonces, ¿por qué le tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué entonces tenía que sufrir semejante dolor luego de haber evitado tal terrible acontecimiento? ¿Por qué? 

― **Es tiempo de dejarle ir Hiccup.**

― **¿Por qué? ‒**sollozó viendo la sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba Drayko, aún a pesar de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas‒ **¿Por qué tuve que perderte a ti? A la persona que amo, la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida a su lado. ¿Por qué? Dímelo Asmos por qué.**

― **No lo sé Hiccup, en verdad que no ‒**logró decir apenas ante el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta.

― **Pro-prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿vale? Sé que te encontraré de nuevo Toothless, así que mientras tanto te pido que seas paciente ‒**le dijo al pelinegro acariciando su rostro con infinito amor mientras este asentía sin perder sus sonrisa, dándole un último.

― _Te Amo Hiccup _‒fue lo último que el castaño vio de los labios del otro antes de que este finalmente desapareciera.

Cuando la persona destinada a estar contigo muere, toma alrededor de 60 años el encontrarle de nuevo. Eso era algo que no le importaba a Hiccup Haddock, después de todo era conocido por ser una persona paciente. 

_Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra._

Así decía el papelito negro con letras blancas que aquella Gitana les entrego cuando tenían seis años. Y que aún hoy, conservaban junto al marco que contenía una fotografía de ambos sonriéndole a la cámara.

* * *

**Rukia Notas/: **¡JODER! 500 palabras según Word XD. Eso se siente tan rico XD.

¿Y qué les pareció? En lo personal a mí me gustó mucho, incluso lloré cuando Hiccup se cuestionaba el merecer un respiro feliz QwQ. Ay TAT.

Y si han visto la película de Odd Thomas sabrán cómo fue que murió Stormy y todo lo sucedido después. Yo juró que creí que todo estaba bien y que ellos estaban bien. Luego me salen con que ella está muerta QWQ, aun así terminé amando la peli TuT.

Y si notaron que le puse Cap 1 es porque PUEDE que le haga un segundo cap reuniendo a estos dos XD. Ya lo veremos si logran convencerme A_A

Hasta la Próxima~

Besos de Dragón~


End file.
